A hobbit and A dwarf King
by Yaoi-Fan-Girl-21
Summary: Not really good at these but here goes... Bilbo is sick of everyone treating him like he doesn't belong, but does Thorin have his own reasons to why he treats the poor hobbit so badly? Adorable Bilbo..Bilbo/Thorin...One sided Elrond/Bilbo...Dwalin/Ori cause there cute! I dont own any of the charaters or The hobbit
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Bilbo Pov**

How did I get into this mess? Oh right, Kili and Fili lost the horses. Now my body parts are about to be ripped off by trolls. I look at Thorin, and notice he's hesitating to save me. That hurts a little. I knew he disliked me, but I never thought he'd want me dead. They throw their weapons down and we get thrown into sacks, and some are now being roasted over a fire. I hear one of the trolls mention something about dawn and being turned into stones. I jump until I'm in front of them and try to buy some time. As I'm buying time, the dwarves start yelling and threatening me. I sigh and Thorin kicks them. They start agreeing with me and the trolls start accusing me, and they call me a ferret! Gandalf appears and breaks a boulder. The sunlight turns the trolls into stones, and everyone cheers. We all help each other out of the sacks. I hear Thorin talking to Gandalf. "No thanks to your burglar," he says in an annoyed tone. I frown. I tried to save their lives! "He had the sense to buy some time! None of your men had come up with that." Gandalf says and I smile a little. At least one person wants me here. I walk away from them, and lean against a rock by myself. I notice they are ignoring me, except Balin. He smiles at me a little. I return the smile, and then look at my feet. I hear Thorin tell us we are going to the trolls' cave. I sigh and follow everyone. Gandalf looks at me, worried. I shake my head a little and he nods. We get to the cave, but I stay outside because I can hear them talking about the smell. I want nothing to do with that, thank you. Balin walks over to me and looks worried. "Are you okay, laddie? You don't seem to happy today," he asks. I sigh and grip my walking stick. "I just don't like how everyone here hates me. I know I'm not what they wanted as a burglar, but still I do have feelings," I say, holding back tears. He rubs my back. "Give them time. They will come around, laddie," he says and I nod. Everyone comes out of the cave, and Balin walks over to Dwalin. Thorin walks by me and glares. I flinch and look at my feet. Gandalf walks over and pats my back. "What is the matter, Bilbo? Why are you so down?" he asks. "I'm just tired of being hated, Gandalf. Maybe I shouldn't have come," I say. He sighs. "Give it time. I'm sure they will come to like you in time. Now here, I have something for you," he says, and hands me a sword. I look at him, a little scared. "Gandalf, I have never used a sword in my life," I say. He nods and looks worried. "And for your sake, I hope you never have to," Gandalf says, and then we hear something coming. Everyone grabs their weapons and a strange-looking man comes out of the trees screaming about death and other things. "Radagast!" Gandalf yells and rushes over to him. They start talking, but I stop listening. I look at my sword and sigh. I really hope I don't use this. I hear my name and look up. I look at Gandalf and Radagast. "Yes?" I ask and notice Radagast is giving me a strange look. He grins and rushes over hugging me. I panic and look at Gandalf. He looks just as shocked as me. "He's so adorable! Can I keep him?" Radagast asks Gandalf. "Excuse me! I am not a pet!" I yell, mad. Gandalf chuckles and the others join in except for Thorin. "I am sorry my friend, but we need him. He is adorable, though, isn't he?" Gandalf says and I glare at him. Radagast looks upset, but let's go. I move away from them quickly, and straighten my clothes. "Are you okay, laddie?" Balin asks me, and I nod. "Yes, I just don't like being touched without my permission," I say, and he nods. I notice everyone is looking at me weirdly. "What?" I ask them, and they all look away. I sigh, and then we hear a roar. A Warg jumps down and attacks us. Thorin kills it and we all take out our weapons. "Who did you tell about your quest beside your kin?" Gandalf asks Thorin. "No one!" Thorin says. "Who did you tell!?" Gandalf yells and his voice sounds mad and worried. "No one, I swear," Thorin says and looks serious. Radagast and Gandalf start talking and then Radagast takes off on his rabbits. "We need to go now!" Gandalf says. "We can't! We have no ponies, they bolted!" Ori yells and we all freak out. "We need to hurry. This way now!" Gandalf says and starts running. We take off running and trying to stay out of the Warg's sight. We end up being surrounded and Gandalf pops up behind some boulders. "This way, you fools!" he shouts, and we all slide down the rocks. One of the Orcs falls down, and I hide behind Kili. Gandalf pokes it, and it doesn't move. Thorin pulls an arrow out of its body and sneers at it. "Elves," he says with an annoyed face. Kili grins at me, and I blush a little. I cough and move away from him. We end up walking down a path that leads us to the most beautiful place I've ever seen. "Rivendell," I say and smile wide.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

It's better than my books ever described. Thorin starts yelling at Gandalf, but I ignore it. "I'm going on ahead!" I say, and rush over the bridge. I look around in awe. This place is so great. Looking around, I see some elves looking at me with small smiles. I blush a little and wave. One comes down to greet Gandalf, and they talk for a bit. We hear horns and see a bunch of them come back on horses. Bofur pulls me behind him, and all the dwarves huddle around each other. Gandalf talks with the head elf for a bit, and we get invited to eat dinner here. Of course the dwarves agree. Everyone goes to a table, but I'm not hungry. I sneak away and start looking around. This place is beautiful. As I'm looking around, I see the elf that Gandalf was talking to, looking at me. I blush and look down. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here," I say. He chuckles. "Fear not, little one. I am not mad, do you like it here?" He asks me. I smile at him and nod. "Its way better than my books ever described it," I say, very excited. He smiles at me. "What is your name, little one?" He asks me. "Bilbo Baggins," I say. "Bilbo, I am Elrond," Elrond tells me. I smile more. "It's a pleasure to meet you," I say, and blush a little. He laughs. "The same to you, little one. Come, your friends are waiting for you," he says, and leads me back to where everyone is. "They're not my friends. They don't really like me," I say sadly. Elrond looks at me sadly. "I'm sorry to hear that, little one. You can sit with me if you'd like," he says, smiling a little. I nod. We get there, and Thorin glares at me. I ignore him and sit next to Elrond, away from Thorin. Gandalf smiles at us and eats. Thorin keeps glaring at me. I look at him and glare. "Yes?" I ask him, annoyed. "Why were you with him?!" he snaps at me. "Why do you care?! He's treated me more kindly then any of you have, and we only just got here!" I yell and get up. Everyone looks at me, shocked, but I ignore them and leave. I walk to a small room that turns out to be the library. I look around in awe. I grab a book I can read and sit down on the floor. As I'm reading, I hear the door open. I look up and see Balin, Fili, Kili, Ori, and Bofur peaking in the doorway. I sigh and wave my hand. They rush in and stop in front of me. "Mister Boggins, we don't hate you," Fili says, frowning. "Really? 'Cause that's not how it feels to me," I say, trying to hide the tears behind the book. "I know you don't care how you're words affect me, but I do." I say, glaring at them. They look upset, and Ori hugs me. "We are sorry," they all say at once. I sigh. "Okay, okay, I'm not mad at you anymore." I say. They all cheer, and I laugh a little. "Why don't we go back out there? Gandalf and Elrond seemed worried about you," Balin says, making a face as he says Elrond's name. I nod and stand up. Fili and Kili put their arms around my shoulders. I smile at them, and we walk back to where everyone is. When we get there, Thorin glares at us. Balin glares back. "Enough, this is childish!" Gandalf yells. I flinch. Kili rubs my back, and Fili looks worried. "Are you okay, Mr. Boggins?" he asks me. I glare a little. "It's Baggins, but yeah he just scares me a little when he yells," I say. They nod. "He is very scary," Ori says, and we all agree. Dwalin walks over to us. I hide behind Kili a little. He looks upset. "I-I'm sorry for how we have treated you, Halfling," he says, looking at his feet. I smile and hug him. He looks shocked then smiles. He pats me on my back. "You're forgiven," I say. He smiles and blushes a little. Ori walks over to him and smiles. Ori kisses his cheek and blushes. I blush and look away. "I didn't know they we're together," I say whispering to Balin. He smiles and nods. "It happened when you left. Ori yelled at Dwalin and Dwalin confessed trying to get on his good side again" he tells me, and I nod. "Ah," is all I can say. I look at them again, and notice they're both blushing now. They do make an odd pairing. Ori looks at us, and smiles. I smile back, and then yawn. "I think we should get you some rest. You've had a stressful day," Elrond says. I jump. When did he get so close? I nod. "Where shall I sleep?" I ask him. Elrond thinks then smiles. "You may sleep in my room," he says and I blush. "N-no I can't do that. Where will you sleep?" I ask. He chuckles. "Do not worry little one. We can share the room," he says, and Thorin comes over glaring. "He will be sleeping with the rest of us," Thorin says and pulling me behind him. I glare at him, and he glares back. "You are a part of this company! You will be staying with us, and that's final!" he snaps at me. I flinch and then look at Elrond. "I'm sorry Elrond, but it seems I already have a place to sleep. Thank you for the offer, though." I tell him. He smiles and nods. He walks off somewhere, and I move away from him. I walk over to Bofur. "Can I sleep by you?" I ask him and he nods. "No, the hobbit will be sleeping next to me," Thorin says, grabbing my arm. I flinch because his grip is too tight. "Thorin, I believe you are hurting Mister Bilbo," Dwalin says. Thorin looks at me, then my arm. His grip loosens. "Let's go," he says, and drags me to where his bed is made up. I sigh and lay my stuff down next to his, still keeping a good amount of distance between us. I frown, and lay down. "Why are you doing this Thorin?" I ask him, not looking at him. "Doing what Halfling?" he asks. "Acting like you hate me, and then acting like you care," I say, and finally look at him. He's frowning looking at the ground. "I don't know" he says, and turns away from me. I frown, and sigh. I close my eyes, and let sleep take me. As I'm about to fall into dream world, I feel Thorin's arms wrap around me. This man is so infuriating! I try to ignore his warmth, and I finally fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I wake up to Thorin shaking me. I groan, and glare at him. He looks amused, and I frown. "What is it Thorin?" I ask him, annoyed. "I need to speak with you," he says. "Thorin, can't it wait until morning?" I ask him, falling asleep again. He shakes me again. "No, I wish to apologize for how I have treated you. I shouldn't have treated you like you didn't belong," he says. I look at him shocked. "y-you are forgiven, but may I ask why are you saying sorry now?" I ask him. He looks away, and pulls me closer. I blush, but make him look at me. I look at him worried, and he frowns. "What's wrong Thorin?" I ask him. He hides his face in my shoulder. "I had a dream that you were killed," he mumbles into my shoulder. I sigh, and run my fingers through his hair. "I'm not going to die Thorin, I'll be here for you," I say, not really believing my own words. His grip tightens a little, and I rub his back. "We should get some more sleep, we are leaving soon right?" I say/ask him, and he nods. I yawn, and he does the same. "Night halfing" he says. "Goodnight Thorin" I say, and fall asleep.

The next time I wake up, it was to Kili and Fili pacing up around me. I yawn, and they look at me. "You're awake! Good we are leaving soon," Fili says. I nod, and start packing my things sluggishly. I notice everyone is eating, and Ori is sleeping against Dwalin. Dwalin looks at me, and I smile gently. He nods, and smiles back a little. I get some food, and sit down next to Balin. I shiver a little. Why is it so cold today? I feel something heavy and warm cover my shoulders. I look, and see Thorin walking away without his coat. I blush a little, and snuggle into the coat. I look at the others, and they all look shocked, except for Balin, who's smirking. I blush brighter, and focus on my food. "We are leaving now" Thorin says, walking over to us. We all nod, and gather out things.

We leave, and I look at Rivendell one last time. I wish I was able to say goodbye to Elrond. Thorin walks over, and grabs my arm pulling me up to the front. "You will stay by my side," he says, and I nod. "Do you miss the Elf?" Thorin asks, with a look of distain. "Yes, he was my friend," I say, glaring at him. He glares back. "Trust me hobbit, he wanted to be more than just your friend," he says, glaring at nothing. I look at him confused. "What do you mean?" I ask him. He looks at me like I'm an idiot. "He wanted to bed you little hobbit" he says bluntly. I blush really red. '"Y-you're wrong! H-he didn't have those kinds of feelings!" I say, trying to deny what Thorin just told me. He chuckles coldly. "Trust me Master Baggins, that is what he wanted," Thorin says. I try to control my blushing, but it no use. I look away, and hear the others laughing. I glare at them, and they cover their laughter in their hands. I sigh, and try to block everyone out.

It gets dark pretty fast, and as we were walking on this very dangerous path we hear thunder. When we look up, we see these giant rock men fighting. One of them crashes into the mountain by us, and we get separated. I was trying to help Kili when, I lose my footing. So here I am, dangling for dear life as the others yell my name. They notice me dangling, and try to pull me up. Thorin jumps down next to me, and pulls me up. I climb up, but notice he loses his grip. Dwalin pulls him up, and Thorin glares at me. "You should never have come," As he says that, I can feel my heart break. I hold back tears, and follow them into a small cave. I'll just leave when they are asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Once everyone was asleep, I started to pack up my things. I grabbed my walking stick, and start leaving. I notice Bofur fell asleep on his watch. I put the blanket on him, and head to where the opening was. When I was about to get out of the cave, someone grabs my hand. I jump and look at Thorin. "Where do you think you're going?' He asks, glaring. "I'm going back to the Shire like you wanted," I say, glaring. Thorin looks shocked, and then glares. "You promised the company you would stay. Are you just going to leave them now?" He asks, gripping my hand harder. "That hurts! Let me go," I say, pulling my hand away from him. "You need to make up your mind! I won't be constantly hurt by you!" I say, and notice he flinched. "I know. I am very sor- wait what is that?" he asks, pointing to my sword. I look and notice it's blue. I look at him, and the floor gives out. We all go down this slide and end up in a cage. When we all try to get out, we are surrounded by the ugliest things I've ever seen. "Goblins!" Fili yells, and they start dragging everyone off somewhere. I notice none of them are coming after me, so I slowly crouch down. After they all leave, I stand up. A goblin walks by, sees me. It rushes after me, and I use my sword to defend myself. We end up falling, and crashing into all these rocks. I crash into the ground, and everything goes black.

When I come to, I see this strange little creature pulling the goblin away. I hide more behind the mushroom patch I fell in. The goblin starts waking up, and the little creature beats it with a rock. I notice something shiny fall out of its pocket. Once it leaves with the goblin, I get up slowly. I walk over to the shiny thing, and notice it's a ring. Why would it keep something like this? I slip it into my pocket, and follow the path the creature took. What I see is huge rocks everywhere, and this pond with the creature in the middle of it. He notices me, and glares. He tries to get closer, but I swing my sword. "Stay back!"I shout. I move back, trying to keep distance between us. The strange creature, which I learned is named Gollum, challenged me to a game of riddles. I end up winning them all, but he started chasing me because I had his ring. I run through tunnels, when I trip. The ring flies into the air, and I try catching it. It lands on my finger, and everything goes grey. That's odd. I make my way through the tunnels, when I see the others. I try calling out to them, but they don't hear me. After they pass, I sneak up behind Gollum. I get ready to kill him, but I can't do. I jump over him, kicking him in the face.

When I get to where the others are, I hear them talking about how I left them. "He had his chance to leave, and took it. He's probably on his way back to his little Shire now," Thorin says. I take off the ring, and come out of my hiding spot. "No I haven't." I say, and they all look shocked. Fili and Kili grin. They tackle me into a hug, and I chuckle. "We thought you gone, how did you get away?" Kili asks. I grin, and slide the ring into my pocket. "What does it matter? He is here now" Gandalf says, but Thorin looks mad. "It matters! Why did you come back?" he asks, looking annoyed. "Look, I know you doubt me. You're right I miss my books, and my garden. You see that's my home. You don't have one, but I will try and help you get it back," I say, smiling at him. He looks shocked, and smiles. He nods, and then I'm tackled in another hug. "Thank you!" Kili, Fili, Ori, and Bofur say, hugging the life out of me. "Can't breathe!" I say, trying to get some air. They back up, and the others laugh. I notice Thorin's looking at me strangely. I see happiness, but something else I can't make out in his eyes. "Let's find shelter, then rest for a bit," Thorin says, and we all agree. As we are about to leave, we hear a warg's howl. Great! What now?! Can't we ever have a break?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

We've been running from the wargs for a while now, and I'm starting to get tired. We come to a dead end, and Gandalf shouts to climb the trees. I'm about to follow, but a warg rushes at me. I hold my sword up, and it stabs right into its head. Yes! I got it! I try getting my sword out, but it's really stuck. NO! Come on their coming! I get it out, and almost fall over. "Bilbo!" Bofur yells, and I rush to a tree. A warg just misses me. That was close. I notice we are surrounded, and now the trees are falling. This is we are going to die! I jump to another tree, and grip a branch. "Catch!" Gandalf yells, dropping cones that are on fire. We throw them at the wargs, and they back off. I notice Thorin has gotten up, and is now marching towards Azog. Azog charged, and knocked Thorin over. His warg bites into Thorin's body, and Thorin screams. "Stop! Please Stop!" I shout, but they don't listen. Azog says something, and another orc gets off his warg. He walks over to Thorin, and raises his sword. No! Thorin can't die! I get up, and rush towards them. I tackle the orc, and stab him multiple times. Everyone looks shocked, except Azog. He looks pissed. I stand up in front of Thorin. I glare at Azog, and stand my ground. The wargs start getting closer, and I swing my sword. I will protect Thorin, even if I die doing it. One is about to charge, when all of a sudden all the dwarves are fighting.

In the middle of our fighting, we hear this screeching noise. I look up, and notice these giant eagles. They start attacking all the wargs, while picking us up. One of them throws me onto another one. This is so scary! I'm gripping so tightly onto the bird's feathers, I'm sure I've pulled a few out by now. "Thorin!" I hear Fili shout, and look to where Thorin's being carried. I hope he makes it. We fly until we get to this small rocky hill thing. They set us down gently, and we all rush to Thorin's body. Gandalf waves his hand over Thorin's face, and his eyes open. We all cheer, and Fili helps him up. "Where is the hobbit?" he asks Gandalf. "It's okay, our dear hobbit is safe" he says, pointing to me. I smile a little, but frown when I see the look on Thorin's face. He walks over glaring. "Didn't I say you were not welcomed? Did I not say you would be no use to us? That you had no place with us?" He asks, glaring. I fight back tears, and then he smiles. "I have never been so wrong in my life," he says, hugging me. I freeze, but then relax and hug him back. "I am so sorry Bilbo," he whispers to me. I smile, and look at him. "No, I would have doubted me too," I say, smiling. He smiles bigger, and then cups my cheek. I blush a little, and he pulls me closer. I blush redder, and he closes his eyes. I close my eyes, and he presses his lips to mine. Thorin is kissing me! Oh my, his lips are so soft. We hear some gasps, and a thud. We pull apart, and look at each other. I notice Thorin's cheeks are red, and his eyes are sparkling with happiness. I smile back, and hug his neck while he hugs my waist.

When we finally break apart, I look to see what the thud was. Turns out Dwalin fainted, now Ori is trying to wake him up. I laugh a little, and Balin gives me a stern look but I can tell he's trying not to laugh. "He's never going to hear the end of that," Thorin says, chuckling. Ori kisses Dwalin's cheek, and he comes too. "Are you okay?" he asks, worried. Dwalin nods, and looks at us. "Thorin may I speak to you?" Dwalin asks. Thorin nods, and they move away from us. I look at Ori worried. He walks over, and smiles a little. "Don't worry, Dwalin is just making sure Thorin's feelings for you are true," he says, and I nod. Fili and Kili come over and hug me. "So, you and uncle huh?" Kili asks, grinning. I blush, and glare at them a little. "Leave him alone!" Thorin yells. "Sorry uncle," Fili says, hiding behind me. "They're fine Thorin. They're just picking a little," I say, softly. His look softens, and he nods. He looks shocked, and looks past me. I look confused, and then turn around. Ori gasps. "It's our home," he says, and grips Dwalin's hand. I smile, and a bird flies past us. Thorin smiles, and holds my hand. "We shall take this as a sign. Our troubles are behind us." he says, and I smile at him. We share a soft kiss, and I blush a little. "We shall set up camp tonight, and head out tomorrow," Thorin says. "I suggest finding somewhere a little safer to sleep," Gandalf says, and Thorin nods. "Okay, let's go," he says, and I look at him worried. "Will you let Dwalin help you? Your wounds will make it hard for you to walk," I say. He sighs, but nods. "Yes, I will let him help me," Thorin says, then kisses my forehead. Dwalin puts his arm on Thorin's waist, and helps him walk. We end up walking until dark, and find a small cave. Dwalin helps him sit down, and walks over to Ori. I sit next to Thorin, and he holds my hand. "How are you? Does it hurt too badly?" I ask him. He smiles a little. "No it's not that bad," he say's and kisses me. I kiss back, and blush. "You should get some sleep, I'll wake you when dinner is done," I tell him, and he nods. He lays his head on my lap, and falls asleep. I smile, and kiss his cheek. I feel someone sit down next to me. I look, and see Gandalf looking worried. "Are you sure about this my boy? Don't you think things are moving too fast?" he asks me, and I frown. Are we moving too fast? "I don't think we are. I'll admit it was a huge shock, but I'm glad he likes me," I say, smiling down at Thorin. He mumbles something, and I smile. "Just be careful," Gandalf says, and gets up. He smiles, and walks over to Balin. I wonder why he's so worried about me. I think he's just to protecting. I lean against some rocks, and close my eyes. I'll just rest for a bit, and then wake up Thorin. I slowly drift off to the sound of the others talking.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait, ive been working on finals and moved so i don't have internet yet but ill try to update more if i can soon**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

When I wake up, I see everyone's getting ready to eat. I notice Thorin's still on my lap but is now hugging me waist with his head on my chest. I blush, and smile. I gently wake him up, and he groans. "Let me sleep hobbit," He says, and I laugh. "It's dinner time, you need to eat something," I say, and he glares a little. He sighs, and nuzzles my chest. "Fine, but you are not leaving my side," He says, and gets up. He drags me over to the others, and sits down. He pulls me into his lap, and I blush. He puts his chin on my shoulder, and hugs my waist. "Thorin, this is not good for your wounds," I say, trying to get off his lap. His arms tighten, and he growls a little. "Stay still hobbit!" he says, and I feel something poke my backside. I blush really red, and jump. I stop moving, and he lets go. I sit down quickly, and try to calm my breathing. The others laugh at us, and Thorin glares. They stop instantly, and focus on their food.

Ori smiles at us a little, and I smile back. "Uncle, are you sure you're okay?" Fili asks, and Thorin nods. "I am fine, don't you worry," he says, smiling softly at him. Fili and Kili nod, and smile back. Bombour hands us our food, and we eat. "Thorin, I wish to speak with you, once you are done eating," Gandalf says, and Thorin frowns. "We can speak now," he says, and slowly stands up. I help him, and he kisses my head. "Thank you," he says, and walks away from us with Gandalf. "I wonder what he needs to speak with him about," I ask, and Balin shrugs. "I think he's going to threaten him," he says, and now I'm more worried than before.

(Thorin's Pov)

Gandalf walks over to me and I actually feel frightened. "Yes Gandalf?" I ask, and he glares at me. "If you ever think to hurt Bilbo, or even upset him in any way," He says, and then smirks. "Well the lost mountain will need a new king," he says. I nod, and pale. "I will not hurt him. I swear it," I say, and look to where Bilbo is talking with Balin. I smile a little, and Gandalf sighs. "You really do love him don't you?" he asks, and I nod. "I have always had feelings for him, but I tried to hide them from myself," I say, sighing. He sighs, and nods. "Just remember that when this journey is over, he will need to return to the Shire," Gandalf says, looking very upset. I frown. I didn't think about that. Maybe I could change Bilbo's mind, and have him stay with me. "I know Gandalf, but if he does not wish to leave then he does not have to," I say, and walk back to Bilbo.

I hear Gandalf yell to me, but do not turn around. He will change my mine. Bilbo is mine, and I will not let him go. My little hobbit looks at me, and smiles a little. "Everything okay?" he asks, and I nod. I slowly sit down, gripping my chest. This blasted wound is getting very annoying. Bilbo looks at me worried, but I shake my head. "I am fine halfing, just a mild pain," I say, and pull him closer. He squeaks, and I laugh. He makes such amusing noises. "It's not funny," he says, pouting. He looks so delectable, with those pouting lips. I kiss him, and he him gasps. I growl a little, and he relaxes against me. Someone coughs, and we break apart. Huh, didn't know hobbits could get that red before. I look to who coughed, and see Dwalin with a smirk.

I glare at him, and he grins. "Mind doing that when I'm done eating?" he asks, and I growl. "No," I say, hugging Bilbo's waist, and he pats my hands. "Of course, I'm sorry to have bothered you," Bilbo says, still red. "Its fine Bilbo, he's just picking," Ori says, and Dwalin grumbles. I hear someone making a whip noises, and see Fili laughing with Kili. "Never thought I'd see Uncle, and Master Dwalin so tightly wrapped around someone's fingers," Kili says, holding his stomach. "I am still your uncle, and you will respect me! Or would you rather me tell your mother how have been acting?" I ask, smirking. They instantly stop laughing, and pale. "We're sorry! Please don't tell mother!" they say, trying to give me the cute puppy eyes

(Bilbo Pov)

I notice Thorin's trying to stay mad at them, but can't. He won't admit it, but those boys also have him around their fingers. "We won't tell, but no more picking on your uncle," I say, sternly and they nod. "Yes auntie Biblo!" they say, and I blush. Thorin laughs and I glare at him. He tries to act innocent, but I only sigh. "Dwarves," I grumble, and look away. Ori gives me a sympathy look, and goes back to ready. "I'm going to go outside, I'll be back soon," I say, and get up. Thorin tries to stand, but I gently push him down. "I'm just going to look at the stars, I won't be gone long," I say, and he nods. He pulls me down, and kisses me. "Don't take too long," he says, looking at me with love in his eyes. I blush, and nod. "I won't," I say, and walk outside the cave.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long update. I have a huge case of writers block :/ I'll try to update sometime next neek.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

I ended up staying longer than I meant to, but the stars are just so pretty tonight. I hear some twigs snap behind me, and I grab my sword. "It's just me Bilbo," Ori says, clutching his book. "Oh, hello Ori," I say, and let go of my sword. "Thorin was getting impatient, so I offered to come get you," He says, smiling. I sigh, and smile. "Sorry, I was just enjoying the stars," I say, and he nods. "They are pretty," Ori says, as he sits next to me. "Won't they get upset if we don't go back inside soon?" I ask, and he nods. "If they can come get us, but I want to watch the stars with you," he says. I nod, and we watch the stars in silence.

After a few minutes, we hear more twigs breaking. "You were supposed to bring him in, not join him," Dwalin said, gruffly. He sits next to Ori, and pulls him close. Thorin frowns, and stands next to me. "What is so special about these stars?" he asks, and I laugh. "I just like looking at them, they're pretty," I say, and he sighs. He looks at the sky, and nods. "I guess they are, but it's getting cold," Thorin says, putting his coat around my shoulders. Dwalin puts a blanket around Ori, and Ori blushes. "We will take watch, why don't you go back in. Thorin is still recovering," Ori says, and I nod. I get up, and Thorin grabs my hand. We walk inside, and notice everyone's asleep. We pick a spot away from everyone, and lay our beds down.

Thorin lies down slowly, and I lay next to him. He pulls me close, and I put his jacket around us. "Can I ask you something hobbit?" Thorin asks, and I nod. "Of course," I say, wondering what he wants to know. "When this trip is over, and we take back Erebor. Would you stay there with me, and help me run it by my side?" He asks, and I freeze. I'm shocked; I didn't know he cared so strongly for me. Do I say yes? Or will he leave me if I say no? "A-are you sure? I'm just a simple hobbit," I say, and he shakes his head. "You are much more than that and I am very sure," he says, and kisses my cheek. "w-will I be able to visit the shire still?" I ask, worried he'll say no. He chuckles, and puts his hand on my cheek. "Of course, and maybe I will visit with you. I know Fili, and Kili would love to see it again," Thorin says, thinking.

I lay there thinking for a while, and can tell Thorin is getting nervous. I know what I'm going to do. I look him in the eyes, and smile softly. "I would love to stay with you, and help you rule," I say, and Thorin grins. He pulls me into a deep kiss, that I can't help moaning. "T-Thorin the others," I pant out, as he kisses down my neck. He sighs, and nips my ear. "I will stop, if that is what you want," Thorin says, and looks at me. I nod, blushing. He smiles and kisses me one last time. "Goodnight my little hobbit," he says, and I pout at being called little but smile when he yawns. "Goodnight my king," I say, falling asleep. The last thing I see is Thorin's face turning bright red, and a soft smile on his face.

(Thorin's Pov)

HE SAID YES! I watch him sleep with a huge grin. I am glad the others are asleep, or I would never live it down. I rest my hand on Bilbo's waist and kiss his forehead. How can one little hobbit, have so much of my heart already? He mumbles something in his sleep, and I move closer to hear him. "Thorin mm love you," my little halfing mumbles in his sleep. I blush a little and kiss him. "I love you too," I whisper, and get ready for sleep to take me. Soon, I will have my kingdom back and my lovely hobbit there to rule beside me. It can't come soon enough. I yawn, and descend into the land of dreams.


	8. AN

I'm sorry for it being so long since i last updated. I will try to have the next chapter up by the end of the week. I am having major writers block right now :/


	9. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry for the wait! I've been very busy, but here it is! It's not that good but i'll try harder for the next chapter! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

(Bilbo's Pov)

I woke up to Thorin poking me in the side. I glare at him, and push his hands away. "Why are you doing that?" I grumble, and try to move away from him. He grins, and he pulls me against his chest. "We have to leave soon, and you wouldn't wake up," he says, smirking. I sigh, and sit up. "Where are we going?" I ask, and slowly get up. I crack my back, and shoulders. Thorin gets up slowly, and looks to be in a little bit of pain.

"Gandalf said we are visiting an old friend," Thorin says, rolling his shoulders. An old friend of Gandalf? Well that means another strange fellow, no doubt. I sigh, and Thorin chuckles. "Let's go help the others," Thorin says, and holds my hand. I nod, and we go over to the others.

(Kili's Pov)

"Uncle Thorin! Uncle Bilbo!" I shout, and rush over to them. Bilbo blushes, and hides his face in Uncle Thorin's chest. I chuckle, and Thorin smiles. "How are you feeling Uncle?" I ask, worried. He gave us a big scare, and I realized how close Fili and I were to losing him. He smiles softly at me, and pats my head. "I am fine Fili," he says, and I smile. I hug him, then blush a little. "I am glad," I smile, than rush off to where Fili is. "Hello Brother of mine," I say, and Fili grins. "Why hello there," Fili says, smiling.

(Fili's Pov)

Kili is so cute when he's worried. (Sorry I know it's wrong, but I find Kili/Fili adorable!) "How is Uncle?" I ask, and Kili lays his head on my shoulder. I blush a little, but put my arm around his shoulder. "He's good, I think Bilbo's distracting him from the pain," Kili says, smiling. "Good, I always knew Uncle had a thing for Master Boggins" I say, grinning. Kili laughs, and nods. "It's Baggins!" We hear from behind us, and jump. We look to see Bilbo glaring at us. We grin, and tackle him in a hug.

(Bilbo's Pov)

"Aww, don't be mad at us Uncle Bilbo!" Fili says, pouting. Kili starts pouting also, and I sigh. I am never going to win against these two. "I'm not mad, but it's Baggins,' I say, and they nod. "Oh we know. We just like saying Boggins!" Kili says, and I laugh. I kiss their foreheads, and they smile at me in the most adorable way I have ever seen. "It's time to go, pack your things," I say, and they nod. I walk over to Thorin, and see him talking to Dwalin. "Where's Ori," I ask, and Dwalin smiles a little. "He wasn't feeling to good Laddie, so we are letting him rest a little bit more," Dwalin says. That's sweet of them.

(Dwalin Pov)

Bilbo nods, and smiles softly. "I'm going to check on him and see if there isn't anything I can't do," Bilbo says, and walks over to where Ori is resting. I smile, and look at Thorin. He looks at Bilbo's retreating back, and is blushing. I smirk, and push his shoulder. He looks at me, and I grin. "You really love him don't you?" I ask, and he nods. "I really do, and you love Ori don't you?" he asks, and I blush a little. I cough and look away. I nod. "I'm going to ask him to marry me soon," I say. "y-you are!?" I freeze, because I know that wasn't Thorin's voice. I slowly turn around, and see Ori blushing really red. Shit!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine**

**I am so sorry about the long wait. It's been very hectic lately, and I know this chapter is very short but I'm working on school right now plus I have no idea where I'm going with this story. I also have others that I'm working on plus I'm writing a book so yeah. I'll try to update sooner I promise. Thank you again to all my followers and people putting up with the long waits.**

(Ori's Pov)

Dwalin blushes a little and coughs. "O-Ori!? A-are you feeling better?" Dwalin asks, obviously trying to change the subject. "I-I'm fine," I say, staring at my feet. "I'll give you two a minute, and then we head out," Thorin says, and walks away. I look at Dwalin, and he grabs my hands gently. "Let's go somewhere more private," he says, and we walk away from everyone. I see Bilbo smiles a little, and I smile back. When we get away from everyone, Dwalin hugs me. I blush a little, and hug him back. "Dwalin?" I ask, and he kisses my head.

(Dwalin's Pov)

"This isn't how I wanted to ask you, but I may never get the chance again," I say, and he looks at me shyly. I take a deep breath, and he puts his hand on my cheek. I smile, and put my hand over his, and kiss his palm. "When we defeat the Dragon, and take back out mountain. Will you marry me?" I ask, and he looks so happy. "Yes! I-I'd love to marry you Dwalin!" Ori says, and I pull him into a kiss. He squeaks, and then kisses back. "That's so cute!" we hear from behind us. We break apart, and see Kili and Fili. I glare at them, and they slowly back away.

(Thorin's Pov)

We hear yelling, and then see the boys run past us. Dwalin run's by, chasing them with his hammer. I laugh, and Bilbo frowns at me. "That wasn't nice Thorin! You knew this would happen, didn't you" Bilbo says, glaring. I flinch, and nod. "Go make sure Dwalin hasn't hurt them, and then you are to apologize," he says, and I nod. Bilbo is very scary when he wants to be. "Yes love," I say, and rush off to where Dwalin is. I get there just in time to stop him from smacking Kili. "Dwalin! That's enough. The boys were only following my orders, please do not hurt my nephews," I say, and he stops. He glares at me, and then storms off.

(Ori's Pov)

I see Dwalin return, and he walks over to me. He grabs me, and pulls me into a hug. I blush, but hug him back. "Those boys will drive me into insanity," he says, and I laugh. "They mean well, and besides Bilbo won't let them do anything to horrible," I say, and he nods. We look over to see Bilbo glaring at Thorin, and giving him a talking to. We laugh a little. It's nice feeling at peace, even if it's for a little bit.


End file.
